Alejate de mi
by XeringSnake
Summary: gaara describe como es vivir, con el miedo de herir a quienes mas amas   Song Fic  Gaara x Matsuri   *leve cocntenido lemon *


Bueno me ha estado rondando desde hace tiempo , hacer un songfic , de Gaara y Matsuri, son la canción "**Aléjate de mi"**, es que son tan tiernos que la canción les queda perfecta, y mas con la historia personal de Gaara, su pasado y todo eso , sus temores. Bueno este es el primer songfic que ago , y para serles sincera me siento muy satisfecha con el, a pesar de que repetí la canción como 15 veces mientras escribía el fic, espero que les guste tanto como a mi

**N/A: no me gusta poner la canción junto con el fic se me hace canson y en ocasiones los lectores no la conocen así que les recomiendo la busquen en Youtube, o en una web de música, ah y repitan hasta que se acabe el fic YA NE!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DECLAIMER**

Los personajes que uso en esta historia no son de mi propiedad son propiedad del chico diarrea mental Masashi Kishimoto (un genio pero mato mi personaje favorito , le estoy empezando a odiar)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DECLAIMER** 2

La canción que uso en este fic es propiedad del grupo camila, "Alejate de Mi", firmados por la Sony Entretaiment.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Siempre, fue un solitario, en mi vida nada fue como quizás quise que fuera, las personas me odiaron, y quienes pensé amar me traicionaron, me dedique a alejarlos de mi, a no creer en nadie, a perderme de toda la felicidad que la vida podía brindarme, decidí cerrar mis ojos y olvidar, alejar a todo el mundo , cerrarme en mi propia trampa de arena.

Crecí siendo in feliz , y cosechando odio en mi interior, nadie mas pudo salvarme, yo no quería ser salvado, no quería que me sacaran de donde me sentía seguro, en mi propio mundo, alejado de todos , de quienes podían herirme y de quienes herí, perdí todo uso de conciencia , acecine a quines no lo merecían por odio, por que nunca recibí una pizca de aquello llamado amor, de aquello que tatúe en mi frente el día que la persona mas preciada para mi me traiciono , el día que descubrí que el amor no existe en el mundo, el día que perdí todo uso de razón , cualquier pizca de sentimiento que se hallaba en mi, aquella sonrisa de niño que en mi rostro se veía al ver aquella persona se desvaneció junto con su vida.

Esa es mi historia mi pasado , el que aun me atormenta , el que no me permitía sentir hasta que fui salvado, hasta que conocí el verdadero significado de un hermano, de un amigo, de un amor, tu tan tierna y dulce, a pesar de atemorizarte me elegiste, sin importar el echo conocer quien era, y quien soy , me permitiste enseñarte , mostrarte lo que se. No era mas que un simple maestro, ante mis ojos siempre fuiste mi alumna nunca nada mas, hasta aquel día , cuando morí , y volví a la vida, cuando perdí aquello que era objeto de tanto odio entre todos , aquello que se transformo en protección para los aldeanos que tanto me odiaron un día, aquéllos que ahora dependen de mi. Aquel día cuando vi la preocupación que tu rostro escondía, al ver que había muerto y ahora estaba vivo, mi corazón latió mas fuerte que de costumbre y creí haber enfermado, cuando sentí la calidez de tu abrazo recorrer todo mi cuerpo entonces no sabia , pero quise quererte aun mas, con miedo , con miedo a herirte como ya había herido a tantas personas, hacerte sufrir como a quienes quise, mi madre, mi tío , mis hermanos , todos sufrieron en una ocasión y el culpable siempre fui yo.

Esos hermosos ojos que demuestran tanta alegría , aquella sonrisa que herraría calidez, te amo , siempre te ame, pero tengo miedo de apagar esa luz que te ilumina, al fin conozco el significado de aquella palabra que tatuada esta en mi frente **"amor"**, es hermoso y doloroso, como amarte sin saber que me amas, como amarte con miedo , a herirte. Aquel atardecer en el campo de entrenamiento cuando te vi y nada mas me importo que verte sonreír

**Matsuri … yo.. quiero.. decirte **

**Garra sama….. que sucede**

**Matsuri .yo.. **

**Si , tu?**

Había una expresión de confusión en tu rostro, lo recuerdo, te veías tan linda aquel día que las palabras no podían salir de mi boca

**Matsuri, yo .. yo te…amo **

**Gaara- sama…**

Esas fueron las palabras mas difíciles para mi, esos 5 minutos de silencio parecieron eternos en aquel campo de entrenamiento, pero tu, siempre tu, siempre tan dulce, notaste mi miedo, y me abrazaste diciendo aquellas palabras que siempre quise escuchar de tus labios

**Yo también te amo Gaara **

Llorabas, yo no sabia por que, mi temor aumento, no sabia por que las lagrimas, pensé que te había herido, que te había lastimado como siempre lo hago, como hiero a todos a quienes quiero

**Matsuri …. perdóname no fui mi intención lastimarte **

Decee alejarme y no herirte mas , pero me detuviste , confundido no sabia por que, si te había herido, te hice llorar, nunca me gusto verte llorar, y ahora que lo hacías por mi culpa me sentía terrible, quería desaparecer de aquel lugar para ya no lastimarte mas

**Tu no me has lastimado, me has hecho la kunoishi mas feliz de toda Suna no Gakure **

**Pero.. tus estas ..llorando y es mi culpa **

No puede hacer mas nada que mirar el suelo , pero sentí su suave mano sobre mi mejilla confortándome, haciéndome levantar la mirada , observando aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba, que tanto amo, y que tanto amare

**Matsuri …. **

Ya no podía hacer mas nada que sonreír , abrazarle, con aquella calidez que ella siempre me demostraba, hasta que no se como, de la nada, quizás reacción de mi cuerpo, de mis sentimientos, no comprendía por que, pero mis labios tocaron aquellos dulces labios rosa que tanto atraían mi atención cuando ella hablaba, desde entonces te tuve a mi lado, desde siempre , sin importar que siempre estuviste allí, y siempre estuve feliz por tenerte, mas ahora que se que me amas, que se que puedo besarte, abrazarte, puedo sentirte con migo, ahora podía al fin llevar mi tatuaje con orgullo, con alegría por que había encontrado el significado de aquella palabra gracias a ti. Y soy feliz, y siempre lo seré, ya no tengo miedo a quererte, por que se que me amas y que yo también te amo, y hoy ya no te separas de mi. Te veo con aquel vestido blanco frente a mi, con aquella sonrisa de siempre.

**Yo Sabaku no Gaara te prometo Matsuri, que no te dejare nunca , jamás te haré llorar, no dejare que nadie te haga daño, no tendré miedo ha amarte por que tu me amas, te seré fiel hasta la eternidad y mas aya de ella, seré tuyo , por tu serás mía, hoy mi amaba ante toda suna demuestro que te amo, que siempre te amare y con este anillo te hago hoy mi esposa **

La bese , como nunca la había besado antes, por que ese día supe que nunca nos separarían. Y que nunca mas tendría miedo a amarte, y que a pesar de que siempre hice sufrir a quienes quise ya no será así por que te amo tanto como tu me amas

**Matsuri…..**

**Gaara… **

Fue música a mis oídos, escucharte decir mi nombre de aquella manera, mientras besaba tu delicado cuello,, mientras mis manos recorrían tus suculentas cuevas, tu suave piel , mientras besaba tus labios color rosa, nunca pensé sentir esto, sentirte así tan cerca, ame ese dulce sonido que tus labios dejaron escapar , jugaba como un niño explorando un campo de juegos, algo que nunca antes había visto

**Gaa…gara…no..te..detengas **

**Matsuri… **

Espere , tu respuesta, espere , no quería lastimarte , era un inexperto, tu también, como dos niños descubriendo el mundo , nuestro propio mundo, en aquel cuarto, solo los dos, gritaste, tu cuerpo reacciono de una manera extraña cuando al fin estuve allí dentro de ti, sentí como algo se rompía , como apretabas fuerte tus dedos contra mi espalda, me asuste, me detuve, observe tu rostro podía ver aquella expresión en tu rostro , no quería lastimarte mas , observe hacia abajo, y vi como un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por tus muslos, quise alejarme, me sentía horrible, te había lastimado, notaste mi miedo, me sonreíste y me besaste,

**Esta bien… esto es normal ..solo sigue **

**p..pero m..Matsuri **

**shhh …..**

me silenciaste un momento , posaste tu delicado índice en mis labios, para luego posar tus labios cerca de los míos, nos besamos, y ya no tuve miedo, me movía despacio, sin prisa, quería hacerte mía, espera ya eras mía, a me cada sonido de tus labios, cada forma en que mencionaste mi nombre, cada gemido, cada grito , cada caricia, cada suspiro, mi corazón estaba completo, mi vida estaba completa. En un instante Sentí como mi alma se desprendía de mi cuerpo pensé que había muerto , solo pude escucharte gritar mi nombre, y sentir tus labios nuevamente en los míos, desperté y me di cuanta que aun estaba vivo con tigo a mi lado.

Y aun sigues a mi lado , cada mañana , cada noche, amoverte asi . dormida. Tan pacíficamente, sabiendo que nada puede alejarte de mi

Matsuri. ; dijo mientras veía recostado a un lado de la cama , la angelical cara de su esposa que a su lado dormía

De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió, el sintió aquello pero no se molesto en moverse, hasta que sintió como su cama era sacudida por alguien muy impaciente

**Papi , Mami , PAPI! MAMI! DEPELTEN; (despierten)** decía una niñita de roja cabellera y ojos negros como azabache , quien brincaba como loca en la cama de sus padres

Gaara despertó tomando a la pequeña en un abrazo

**Ya desperté ya desperté;** la recostó en su piernas y empezó a hacer cosquillas a lo cual la niña reía pidiendo piedad despertando a su madre que dormía a un lado de ellos

"**AI que sucede , GAARA!"**; grito la madre

"**Solo jugamos Matsuri" **decía el pelirrojo con cara de inocente

"**Que no es muy temprano para que estén ustedes dos jugando en la cama sin dejarme dormir" **reclamo Matsuri

Tanto la niña como su padre la vieron con cara de quien no quiere la cosa .Gaara vio a su preciada primogénita, y susurro

"**Mami arruino la diversión"**

La niña, se sentó en las piernas de su padre, haciendo puchero, pero se levanto de golpe con una gran sonrisa saltando en la cama con alegría

**AI ... Que.. Ai .. Ai . Ai … ya .. te.. vas te vas a caer AI detente que te caes **

**Papi papi papi papi papi papi papi , me acorde me acorde me acord.. **la pequeña casi cae de la cama pero Gaara la sostuvo, no con sus manos mas con la arena a lo que Matsuri reprocho

**Gaara, nada de arena en la cama ***suspiro*** que voy hacer con ustedes dos **

Gaara tomo a su hija en brazos

**Dime que recordaste **

**Que hoy me llevaras al zoológico **

**AH! es cierto , a ver ve a vestir que luego te alcanzo; ** dijo el Kazekage con sonrisa en labios , Matsuri solo se lavando de la cama con rumbo al baño sonriendo al ver a sus mayores tesoros , mientras la niña hablaba con su padre de lo que harían.

**Me voy pero te voy a contar hasta VeintiDiez para que estés listo **

**Veinte diez y eso numero cual es **

**El que va después del veintinueve;** la niña sonrió y empezó a salir del cuarto contando desde el uno hasta el **¿Veintidiez?**

Gaara se levanto de la cama , para encontrarse con su esposa quien peinaba su cabello en el espejo del baño, beso su mejilla ella sonrió

**Gracias **

….

Te amo, siempre te ame, me has dado lo que nadie supo darme, y soy feliz, tengo el mayor tesoro del mundo , mi propia Familia

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

emotivo, emotivo, algo suave sin nada de lemon, aunque en ocasión me sentí tentada a colocar un jugoso lemon pero naaa, la pareja es mas tierna que sexual, Holaaa **XeringSnake** aquí quien aya no se dejen un review y díganme, también díganme que les pereció mi song fict de Garra y Matsuri , corto si lo se, pero ni que fuera tan larga la canción , cuantas veces la repitieron hay no se pero bueno espero que les aya gustado y que al menos una lagrimita aya corrido por sus ojos si no a pos la próxima será

**Me despido de todos mis amigos aquí y alla uy si aya fanfiction **

**XD XD XD TURI RURIRURIRU!**

**Los quiero besos MUAK **


End file.
